


flesh

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, First Time??, Massage, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: Judy Bernly walking out of this store with a queer magazine?She was sure to die.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Kudos: 17





	flesh

**Author's Note:**

> me writing more nsfw things? more likely than u think. this magazine is based on a real one called "on our backs" that ran from the 80s - '06. pretty cool if you ask me. also it's one am so i haven't read it in it's full entirety. still hope u enjoy xx

She hadn’t meant to read it.

It just interested her. She saw it in the back of an old media store. It, along with all of the other magazines around it, were covered in dust. Judy knew they had a sale going on, one where you could buy five for the price of three. Maybe if she just slid it in the middle of the others it wouldn’t be a big deal. Oh, but it would. Judy Bernly walking out of this store with a queer magazine? She was sure to die. Curiosity won over and Judy grabbed four other magazines at random.

The cashier gave her a look when scanning the barcode, but Judy avoided eye contact and played with the hem of her sleeve. Luckily, he didn’t give her any trouble, just put them in a bag with a bored expression. Judy took the bag hesitantly and left, the bell over the door ringing behind her.

That’s how she ended up at home on the couch with three computer science magazines, one woodworker magazine, and one lesbian magazine.

A lesbian porn magazine to be exact.

Judy could feel herself blush all over. Shame crawled it’s way into her body, settling into the familiar parts of her body, but she shook it out. She needed to learn.

She had been seeing someone. A woman. Her boss. It had come as a shock to them both, but when they kissed that night in Violet’s living room, the world felt like it was spinning in the best way possible. Every pain and sorrow that she had gone through lead to that moment. She was sure of it. 

Everything had been sweet for the past two months. They had their lunches with the secret hand touches, and the nights at Violet’s where they held each other. Though they had yet to reach that next level of their relationship. Their physical affection was focused above the belt, and that was fine. Judy adored the way she kissed down her neck, or the way her lips pressed against her breast. But she was craving more.

It’s not like she hadn’t had sex before. There was that time with Matt Golden in his truck on junior prom night, or all of the times with Dick during their cold marriage. They just never satisfied her, just trying to finish themselves off. She usually had to resolve to getting herself off, which had worked up until now. Violet was different though. She paid extra attention to Judy, making sure she was eating, making sure she was happy and safe. It almost brought tears to Judy’s eyes to think about.

She knew Violet was the one she wanted to do this with. She wanted to be able to show Violet physically how much she loved her. So, Judy took a deep breath and opened the magazine. Her eyes were immediately met with the sight of a woman dragging her tongue down another woman’s back. They were looking into the camera with a smirk. Judy flipped the page and there was an article on the AIDS crisis which had become very prevalent. Another page was filled with a zoomed in photo of a woman’s breast. Judy looked closer and noticed that the woman’s nipples were pierced. Judy haphazardly ran her hand over her chest. That must hurt. The next page was an article on S&M (was --this-- what Dick had referenced?) and how to have safe kinky sex. Judy’s face was on fire. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, but she kept on reading. She had always been curious.

The next page was a woman with her mouth open, another woman’s manicured fingers in her mouth. Judy gulped, feeling herself grow hotter. Her breathing quickened. The pounding in her ears must have been too loud because she did not hear Violet’s car pull up, or the door open.

“Hey, Judes.”

Judy nearly jumped out of her skin, sending the magazines in her lap flying. She quickly scrambled to pick them up, but Violet was reaching down to help. Judy grabbed the porn magazine before Violet could, so Violet grabbed the other computer science ones. 

“Violet, you scared me.” Judy laughed, praying to God that she wouldn’t question the blush on her face. Violet examined the magazines in her hands.

“Computer science? Woodworking? Since when are you interested in this?” Violet asked innocently, but Judy felt like she was being interrogated.

“Oh, just trying new things!” Judy said it too hurriedly, and Violet thought so too.

“What’s that one?”

Judy felt her heart sink. She had been caught. 

She looked down at the magazine in her hands before handing it to Violet with a shaky hand. She immediately put her head down in shame.

Violet furrowed her brows as she took the magazine from Judy. 

Judy sat in silence waiting for Violet to speak, to yell, to do _anything_. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. She wasn’t sure why. It felt like an entire lifetime before Violet did anything.

She heard the thud of the magazine onto the countertop and felt the couch dip beside her. She opened one eye and saw Violet facing her, leaning on one elbow. She was smiling sweetly, and that made Judy courageous enough to open both eyes to look at her.

“What are you thinking Judy?” Violet asked, voice low. Judy felt warm all over, not lustful but loved.  
“Well, I’ve been thinking about what it would be like if we took things to the next level in our relationship, but I didn’t want to bother you because I didn’t know anything about sex between two women, so I thought I would look it up so I would know what to do when the time came.” Judy said all in one breath.

Violet chuckled, placing a hand on Judy’s cheek. 

“That’s okay, Judy. I don’t know what I’m doing either. We are learning together.” She stroked Judy’s cheek with her thumb and Judy almost cried at the softness of it all.

“I want you to talk to me if you decide you want to try something, okay?” Violet looked into her eyes so sincerely and Judy nodded. She decided to speak up. 

“Actually, I do. Want to try something.” Judy spoke softly, almost silent. Violet raised her eyebrows, stood up and held out her hand for Judy. She took it with an embarrassed grin. They walked like that to their bedroom.

Once in their bedroom, Judy began to worry again. Her heart was beating so fast she was breathless. A tremor began to settle in her hands, but Violet took both in her own. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to worry. It’s just us.” Violet said, stepping closer to Judy.

Judy nodded, taking deeper breaths. Violet slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against Judy’s for a sweet gentle kiss, not unlike the ones they shared every morning. She pulled away and looked into Judy’s eyes, making sure she was alright.

Judy leaned in this time for a more sensual kiss. Violet brushed her tongue along Judy’s bottom lip and Judy eagerly opened for her, feeling that same heat of lust coursing through her veins. Violet stepped even closer, hands grabbing Judy’s waist as she kissed her fervently. Judy slowly backed up until the backs of her knees pressed up against the bed. She grinned into the kiss and pulled Violet on top of her, giggling at the surprise on Violet’s face.

Violet began working on the buttons on Judy’s shirt and Judy’s breath hitched. This was real. She worked on getting Violet’s shirt off, hands shaking with excitement this time. Judy marveled at Violet as soon as she was free of her shirt. How gorgeous was she? Judy ran her hands up Violet’s stomach to cup her breasts through the lacy, bralette and Violet sighed into the touch. 

Violet got Judy’s shirt and bra off with a speed that was unmatched. She immediately smiled and leaned down to kiss down Judy’s neck. Judy’s excitement doubled. The feeling of Violet’s hair between her fingers and the way her body was on top of her was thrilling in every aspect. Violet’s skilled hands trailed down her sides as she kissed down her stomach, and suddenly they were at another crossroads. Judy was too blinded by pleasure to give it a second thought. She lifted her hips and Violet helped her out of her shorts and underwear. 

Violet steadied herself in between Judy’s thighs. She felt Judy’s legs brushing up against her shoulders and it further reminded her of the threshold they were about to cross. 

“Are you sure about this, Judy?”

“Violet, please.” Judy’s face was red and she was running her hand over her left breast.

Violet did not have to be told twice.

Judy screamed. 

What a feeling this was. It didn’t feel at all like how it did with Matt or Dick. Matt’s failures to get Judy to orgasm could be blamed on experience and lack of education, but Dick? He was a grown man. He had no excuse. Violet? Violet knew exactly what she liked herself and she was able to show Judy the same pleasures that she hadn’t truly experienced.

With a woman it was different. There wasn’t the rough muscles or the scruff of facial hair. There was a delicate essence. A softness. One that Judy rather liked. The men that Judy had been with were far too boring. They didn’t moan, writhe, or talk like Violet did. They didn’t use their fingers in the way that Violet did. 

There was nothing hotter in the world than being in between Judy Bernly’s legs, Violet thought. She was a completely different person, a stark contrast from the Judy Bernly that roamed the halls at Consolidated. That Judy Bernly would cry if she mistyped a letter, but this Judy Bernly? She was _hot_. Not in the cheap, everyday way. But in a larger than life way. The way she spoke to Violet, the way her eyes rolled back, the way her screams filled the air. She was otherworldly. Violet was glad to even bear witness to it.

Judy’s legs trembled even as Violet came up to lie next to her. Judy laughed wholeheartedly. She could not believe that a woman had caused her legs to shake the way they did. That _Violet_ had caused it. She still could not believe the power that woman had. The powerful, badass CEO in her bed. But she was still the salt of the earth. She was everything Judy was looking for, just in the wrong places. 

Judy wrapped her arm around Violet and she began to press kisses to the side of Violet’s breast, but Violet stopped her. Judy looked up with a confused look.

Violet looked at her with a pitiful look. 

“I’m tired, honey. My neck hurts.”

Judy laughed again, and Violet decided that life was worth living if she could hear that everyday.

“Flip over.”

Violet followed her orders, face pressing into the cushion. She heard Judy open a drawer and a lid snap open. She felt Judy put a dollop of cold lotion on her back and Violet hissed. 

“Sorry.” Judy snorted, then pressed her hands against Violet’s warm back.

Violet moaned as Judy worked out the tension in her muscles, the ones she had accumulated from years of sitting in an office chair day in and day out. Her hands were warm and firm against Violet’s skin and Violet could slowly feel herself being lured into sleep with Judy’s hands and the soft scent of the lotion.

“Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @judysbernly though i'm sure y'all already do.


End file.
